


Porque a veces el que calla no otorga

by Saneral_ciel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saneral_ciel/pseuds/Saneral_ciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Harry por enésima vez se niega a aquel pedido de Draco, el rubio sabe lo que debe hacer. Por mucho que le duela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porque a veces el que calla no otorga

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue escrito para el FluffyFest de este año 2011

**Porque a veces el que calla no otorga**

 

—Quiero contar lo nuestro —Draco miró a su novio con toda la decisión que pudo encontrar para decir esas palabras. Harry le había estado dando problemas con el tema desde hace mucho. Siempre decía que había más tiempo, que era pronto, que no era necesario contar lo suyo, que se crearían cientos de problemas con la prensa que era mejor evitar. Draco no tenía ni idea de dónde diablos se había ido todo el supuesto valor Gryffindor, pero se estaba cansando, dentro de un mes y medio cumplirían un año juntos _un año_ y Harry aún no era capaz de reconocerlo frente a alguien más que sus dos mejores amigos.

—Draco… —el rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Mira, pronto será navidad, se les va a olvidar con todo ese ajetreo, es el mejor momento para decirlo… —vio como Harry se mordía el labio y _supo_ que no quería decirlo. _Otra vez_.

—Cariño… —dio un paso hacia él y Draco dio un paso atrás, desvió la vista hacia la pared de ese departamento, el departamento que compartían. Las paredes eran celestes, los sofás negros, todo tenía un estilo sobrio y neutro en relación a sus respectivas casas. Draco lo había decorado.

—Vas a decime que no… —no era una pregunta, sin embargo, Harry se rascó la cabeza, nervioso.

—Mira…

—No lo entiendo ¿no quieres ser libre de salir conmigo por el callejón Diagon? ¿Ir a cenar a algún lugar solo los dos sin preocuparte si nos ven o no porque todos sabrán ya que estamos juntos? ¿No quieres dejar de esconderte? —lo vio apretar los labios y, nuevamente, supo que saldría con alguna excusa.

—Entiendo todo lo que dices Draco pero…

—No estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo conmigo…

—¡No! ¡No es eso y lo sabes! —negó con la cabeza y apretó los puños sintiendo que le temblaban los brazos.

—No lo sé y estoy jodidamente cansado de no saberlo… —Harry abrió la boca para responder pero sonó el pequeño aparato que indicaba una emergencia en la central de aurores. Harry leyó y lo miró con ojos de disculpa.

—Tengo que…

—Irte, lo sé —se dejó caer en el sillón.

—Te prometo que hablaremos mejor cuando vuelva —Draco lo miró con ojos tristes y corrió la cara cuando se inclinó para besarlo. Le dolía lo que estaba por decir pero no podía continuar así, _no más_.

—No te aseguro estar cuando vuelvas —lo escuchó gruñir, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo, no podía mirarlo a los ojos y decirle adiós.

—Draco, no me hagas esto, tengo que irme, es una emergencia —y lo entendía, Harry era el maldito jefe de aurores, pero esto venía desde hace mucho más tiempo atrás.

—No te estoy reteniendo, esta no es una forma de hacerte quedarte —el aparato volvió a sonar y Harry lo miró con pena y se desapareció antes de escuchar las últimaspalabras de Draco—, es mi forma de decirte que voy a irme.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y se dijo que, por mucho que amara a Harry, no iba a llorar. Sus manos se mojaron y sintió una lágrima bajar por su mejilla, _no estaba llorando_ , no se escuchó un solo sollozo, solo lágrimas silenciosas por minutos que pronto se hicieron horas. Hasta que ya no sentía nada, que estaba vacío, se puso de pie y notó que estaba oscuro, caminó hasta el cuarto y con un movimiento de varita comenzó a guardar sus cosas en una maleta que luego achicó para caber en su bolsillo. Observó las fotos, habían suyas y de Harry, pero solo había una foto de ellos dos juntos, la habían tomado en un viaje a Estados Unidos que a Draco le costó meses que Harry aceptara. Cogió todas las fotos en que aparecía y se llevó la foto de los dos también, no creía que Harry si quiera lo notara.

Salió por la puerta y cerró dejando su llave en la mesa junto a la puerta, salió del edificio y caminó sin rumbo, no podía pisar Malfoy Manor, no podía darle la razón a sus padres sobre Harry, ellos le habían dicho que era solo un capricho del héroe y, no podía volver a casa ahora para decirles que se había tenido que ir porque Harry no quería reconocer su relación, no quería tener que ver sus caras de “Te lo dije”, no solo porque odiaba perder, sino porque dolía como no podía describir.  
Entró en un callejón oscuro y se desapareció para aparecer en Hogsmead, había una nueva posada, lo suficientemente elegante para él “Cabello de Unicornio”, entró casi sin pensar y pidió una habitación. Caminó sin pensar y se dejó caer en aquella cama tamaño matrimonial ignorando totalmente la decoración en color madera o la ventana con vista al cielo estrellado. Su mirada simplemente se quedó perdida en el vacío mientras pensaba todo en todo el año que se había ido al lado de Harry, el año del que le habría gustado arrepentirse, pero que —a pesar de todo— amaba con todo el corazón; así como amaba a Harry.

…

Harry apareció en la casa de sus amigos con los ojos rojos y la mano derecha llena de sangre.

—¡Harry! —Hermione saltó de inmediato hasta él— ¿qué ocurrió con tu mano?

—Rompí el espejo del baño… —ella frunció el ceño mientras le lanzaba un hechizo.

—¿Qué pasó? —Ron lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y él se encogió de hombros tratando de quitarle toda la importancia que de verdad tenía.

—Draco se fue…

—¡Qué! —dijeron ambos a la vez y lo miraron sin comprender. Harry caminó hasta uno de los sillones y se dejó caer en él.

—Pero qué…

—Se cansó, me pidió que dejara de esconderlo y yo…  
—Volviste a decir que no —completó Ron mientras negaba con la cabeza—, amigo, entiendo por qué lo haces, ese caso en que trabajas es muy peligroso pero deberías al menos haberle explicado y soy yo el que te lo está diciendo.

—Pero mientras más personas lo sepan es más peligroso y si le decía querría enfrentar las cosas igual y seguro me decía que lo dijéramos igual porque a él no le importaba, pero a mí sí me importa.

—Harry, por mucho que yo entienda todos tus motivos. No puedo consolarte. Cumplías un año con Draco en un mes y medio y después de todo ese tiempo… —su amiga suspiró—, me sorprende que no se fuera antes, Harry.

—Nuestro aniversario… —soltó sin poder creer lo que su amiga acababa de decirle.

—Oh, amigo ¿lo olvidaste? —Ron lo miró con ojos como manzanas y negó con la cabeza—, eso es algo que no puedes olvidar.

—Estoy tanto en esto del caso que…

—Lo siento, amigo —Ron le puso una mano en el hombro mientras vio que le hacía un gesto con la cabeza a Hermione para que no dijera nada—, sabes que no soy un fan delhurón pero sé que te hacía feliz. Solo… ve, resuelve ese caso y recupéralo.

—Lo amo.

—¿Se lo has dicho? —le preguntó Hermione y tuvo que tragarse la cara de reprobación de su amiga, porque tenía muy claro que para eso no tenía excusa alguna.

…

—Lo juro, Draco, vas a salir de este lugar, es simplemente deprimente —Draco miró el lugar, _bien_ , era cierto que no había hecho ni siquiera el intento de comprar otra cosa que no fuera la cama de su habitación, pero no tenía ánimo para eso. Observó a Pansy y Blaise, al moreno podía quitárselo de encima, pero Pansy era harina de otro costal.  
 __

 _Aún así lo intentó_.

—No quiero ir a ninguna parte, Pansy, simplemente no estoy de ánimo —ella gruñó y lo apuntó con la varita.

—Vas a salir de esa cama y vas a vestirte para salir, iremos a uno de esos bares gay que tanto te gustaron alguna vez y tal vez hasta tengan suerte y beba lo suficiente para terminar enrollada con alguna chica —Blaise rió.

—Vamos, Draco, son tres semanas ya, tienes que salir —vio la varita de Pansy que le seguía apuntando y supo que no iba a descansar hasta que saliera así que decidió ir aunque fuera por una hora hasta que pudiera escabullirse sin que Pansy lo matara por ello.

—Bien.

…

No era una noticia muy grande, pero logró desencajarlo por completo.  
 __

 _¿DRACO MALFOY AL FIN HA SIDO ATRAPADO?  
_

 _Como lo muestra la foto más abajo, el heredero a una de las más grandes fortunas de Gran Bretaña ha sido visto bebiendo café de forma muy “amigable” con un muchacho de nombre desconocido. Todos nos preguntamos si es él el motivo por el que Draco Malfoy haya estado tan desaparecidos durante el pasado año ¿habrá decidido al fin enseñarle al mundo mágico qué lo ha tenido tan escondido? No estamos seguros de si este muchacho sea la razón, pero los mantendremos informados.  
_

 _Lavender Brown._

En la foto aparecía Draco en la mesa de algún café junto a un muchacho de cabello castaño y piel trigueña, ambos hablando aparentemente tranquilos cuando de pronto ese muchacho parecía decir algo y lograba que Draco sonriera. No era nada, no parecía nada. Pero sabía lo que significaba, lo que implicaba, Draco parecía tener lo que quería, un chico que no tenía ponía pegas por salir con él en público, un chico que no tenía algo que ocultar, un chico que no lo ocultaba del mundo.

—Jefe, creo que los tenemos… —Harry dejó el periódico sobre el escritorio y observó a su agente. El momento había llegado.

…

Draco solo había aceptado salir con Mike porque Pansy había insistido y el muchacho no era desagradable y si iba a salir obligado, al menos con un muchacho agradable y, si bien el chico era divertido, no tenía mucho cerebro que digamos y Draco necesitaba alguien que pudiera seguirle el tema.

—¿Supiste? —Draco enarcó una ceja ante la abrupta llegada de Pansy.

—Buenas tardes, Pansy, estoy bien ¿tú qué tal? —ella rodó los ojos restándole importancia.

—Potter atrapó a la organización más grande de contrabando de pociones —el rubio se sorprendió debidamente, no tenía ni idea de que Harry había estado trabajando en ese caso. _Vaya que me tenía confianza_.

—¿Sí? Pues bien por él, tiene un nuevo logro para su lista —Pansy apretó los labios y Draco sabía que se estaba aguantando las ganas de decirle algo más, pero agradeció que se quedara callada—. Mañana habría sido nuestro aniversario... 23 de diciembre.

—Un día antes de navidad, lo sé —suspiró y vio que Pansy le tenía pena, podía soportar cualquier cosa menos que le tuvieran pena.

—Basta, se acabó. Estoy bien.

—Draco…

—Dije. que. estoy. bien. —casi gruñó cada palabra, miró el trabajo que tenía por hacer y apretó los puños—, ¿sabes qué? Me voy a casa.

—¿No quieres que…?

—No, quiero esta solo —cogió su abrigo.

—Bien, yo arreglo todo —la miró con agradecimiento.

—Gracias —sin más, sin poder soportar la cara de pena con la que lo veía se desapareció.

Su departamento seguía vacío, las paredes no tenían nada, no había muebles en ningún lugar, solo cortinas blancas al igual que todo lo demás, solía pensar que era su propia ala de psiquiatría de San Mungo, estaba perdiendo la sanidad mental.

Pero le importaba _tan poco_.

No es que fuera autodestructivo, es que no tenía ánimo para mejorar por ahora, necesitaba darse tiempo.

Se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró.

—Harry… —soltó casi sin voz, jamás había estado así por alguien y lo odiaba, sentirse tan vulnerable, tan dependiente—. Soy tan estúpido.

Tal vez debió quedarse con él después de todo. Negó con la cabeza. Aún le quedaba amor propio, no podría haberse quedado. Observó la única fotografía, el único objeto personal que había, la foto de Harry y él. _Joder_ , lo extrañaba.

…

—Ve por él, Harry —Hermione lo observó con las cejas juntas, Harry sabía que no era buena señal.

—Estaba con ese chico y…

—Eso no era nada y lo sabes, no le interesaba para nada —dijo su amiga bufando— _yo_ que no lo conozco tanto como tú pude notarlo ¿es que estás ciego?

—Pero se fue y tenía razones para irse, yo no le conté nada y lo dejé de lado y…

—Basta —Ron se puso de pie y lo miró tan molesto que Harry no fue capaz de reconocerlo—. Estoy cansado Harry, vamos a ser sinceros, aquí pueden estar pasando doscosas… —hasta Hermione se veía cohibida— la primera es que no te importa lo suficiente Malfoy como para luchar por él y en tal caso…

—¡Sí me importa! —Ron siguió ignorándolo por completo.

—Y en tal caso deberías dejar de quejarte por perderlo, si no estás dispuesto a luchar pues es que no te importa y tampoco tienes derecho a andarte lamentando o —hizo unapausa y lo miró serio esta vez— tienes miedo a ser feliz y déjame decirte, amigo, que es una jodida estupidez.

—¡No tengo miedo a ser feliz!

—¡¿Ah, no?! Nunca te había visto ser tan feliz como cuando estabas con Malfoy, nunca te vi sonreír de esa forma, nunca te vi disfrutar tanto de la vida antes y no vas a luchar

por eso, por cualquiera sea la patética excusa —lo miró con algo que no se esperaba, _decepción_ —. Tirar una oportunidad así, simplemente rendirte, _eso_ , mi amigo, es tener miedo a ser feliz.

—Yo… —no sabía qué responder, simplemente se había quedado sin palabras. Ron sacó su varita y lo apuntó con ella.

—Ya vete de aquí a buscar al hurón ese antes de que te hechice, _lo digo en serio_ —sin saber cómo, se desapareció y a milagro de Merlín sabe qué no se partió en dos en el proceso.

Estaba frente al departamento de Draco, obviamente sabía dónde estaba viviendo, no por nada era el jefe de aurores. Entró en el edificio y cogió el ascensor hasta el piso siete, no había estado ahí antes así que no podía aparecer dentro. Con nervios y sin un motivo, discurso o siquiera un pensamiento coherente tocó la puerta.

La voz de Draco hizo que se sobresaltara y su pulso subiera más de lo que imaginó.

—Pansy, quiero estar solo, mierda ¿es tan difícil de entender? —iba a tocar de nuevo pero la puerta se abrió y Draco estaba allí, luciendo completamente despeinado, ojeroso y desgarbado.

Y, sin embargo, era el hombre más guapo que Harry había visto jamás.

…

No se esperaba encontrar a Harry en la puerta, Harry no podía estar en la puerta. Trató de componerse lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con toda la indiferencia que pudo encontrar.

—Tengo que… —lo vio rascarse el cabello— necesito hablar contigo ¿puedo pasar?  
 __

 _¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Por supuesto que no puedes pasar, idiota!_

—Está bien —no tenía ni idea de por qué lo había dejado entrar, pero en cuanto lo hizo y vio la cara que ponía Harry al ver el lugar, supo que había sido mala idea. Cerró la puerta con fuerza para llamar su atención, funcionó, Harry volteó a verlo—. Ya entraste ¿qué quieres?

—Draco ¿estás bien? — _pena_ , otra vez pena.

—Estoy perfectamente, asumo que no viniste para hablarme de eso así que di lo que tengas que decir.

—Pero es que, Draco, este lugar —dio un paso hacia él e instintivamente se alejó un paso. Harry lo había dañado, su instinto de supervivencia le hacía alejarse lo más posible de su contacto.

—Insisto, no creo que hayas venido para eso… —lo miró con tratando de poner en los ojos todo el rencor que no sentía, aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba fallando estrepitosamente, solo podía poner lo único que había aprisionado esos días su alma, _dolor_.

…

Harry no podía creer el lugar en el que estaba viviendo Draco, no había nada y no era en un sentido figurado, era literalmente nada. No había muebles, cosas, solo había una cortina tan blanca como la alfombra o las paredes, una puerta que debía dar a la cocina y otra que debía dar a su dormitorio, era todo, el lugar estaba vacío. Harry conocía a Draco, él había decorado su departamento, puesto un especial detalle en cada cosa, haciendo que el lugar fuera una imagen de Draco mismo; minucioso y elegante.

Se negaba a creer que ese lugar era la imagen del Draco de ahora.

Y sus ojos ¿él había causado eso? No podía creer que ese dolor con el que lo miraba fuera su culpa.  
 __

 _Tenía que arreglarlo_. Simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

—Te amo —ya estaba, lo soltó sin anestesia y sin previo aviso. Draco lo miró con ojos tan sorprendidos que estuvo tentado a pensar que se desmayaría de la impresión, pero siguió hablando—, te amo y he sido un idiota, te mantuve escondido por muchos motivos pero ninguno era el que creías y, si bien sé que creerás que no tiene justificación, para mí sí la tenía. Te amo, Draco y quería tenerte seguro.

Draco lo miró con ojos suspicaces, como si estuviera evaluando si debía echarlo de casa o no.

—¿Seguro de qué? —optó por pedir más información y Harry se la dio, le contó del caso, le dijo todo lo peligroso que había sido, le dijo que no quería que fuera un blanco por ser el novio del jefe de aurores, le dijo que no se lo había contado porque sabía que haría algo para salir a la luz porque su seguridad le importaría un comino, le dijo que había sido un estúpido a niveles kilométricos y le dijo que lo amaba, eso era lo más importante, que lo amaba.

—No tienes que perdonarme ahora, pero yo… si quieres estar conmigo lo haremos público, saldremos a donde quieras y…

—Calla —dio un paso hacia él—, solo cállate.

Cuando Draco lo besó, supo que había estado muerto todo el tiempo anterior, supo que los besos de Draco eran su vida y había estado caminando y existiendo por inercia. Supo que el solo hecho de existir sin Draco junto a él no era nada, porque Draco era su vida.

—¿Sabías que los muggles creían que hoy se acababa el mundo? —le preguntó Draco de la nada. Harry lo miró y lo besó en los labios queriendo tener más de todo aquello que había estado perdiendo.

—Mi mundo ya había acabado porque tú no estabas en él.

…

Al día siguiente en todo el mundo mágico se habló del gran espectáculo que protagonizaron el hombre más adinerado de Inglaterra y el salvador del mundo mágico en el balcón de un departamento.

Draco siempre dirá que él quería poder salir con Harry tomados de la mano y que su idea de besarse semidesnudos a la vista y presencia de todo el mundo había sido una completa locura y un atentado contra el decoro que no sabía cómo había aceptado.

Harry siempre dirá que hacerlo aceptar no fue lo difícil, que lo difícil fue aguantarse las ganas de pedirle que se lo follara en el balcón y que, sobre todo, el mundo mágico solo funcionaba a base de terapia de choque.  
 ****

 **Fin.**


End file.
